Platônico
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Uma oneshort NaruHina para adoçar um pouco a vida ! Uma loucura que me deu outro dia de noite e resolvi passar para o word... Espero que gostem ! xDDD


**Platônico?!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Mas nas horas vagas gosto de fazer os personagens desse fatídico anime sofrerem rsrs xDDD'**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Hinata's POV on**_

Eu não consigo, eu não consigo, e realmente eu não consigo! Porque será que eu fico tendo esses pensamentos tão negativos? Porque eu não posso pensar igual a minha irmã, ou então ao Neji-nii-san?

Eles são sempre tão confiantes! A Hanabi acha que pode tudo, não duvidaria se ela um dia tentasse voar... ¬¬'... Já o Neji é outra história... Ele quer, ele consegue...

Porque eu não puxei isso também? Eu trocaria o byakugan por essa habilidade de ser tão confiante! Podem ficar com os meus olhos! Eu não me importo! Desde que eu tenha a pessoa que eu amo ao meu lado!

Será que eu já estou ficando maluca, como a Hanabi disse que um dia eu ficaria por manter esse sentimento trancafiado dentro do meu coração? Por incrível que pareça parece que ela entende mais de mim mesma do que eu mesma!

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou falar com ele! Não me importo se ele disser que ainda ama a Sakura, que se dane! É melhor um coração ferido do que um coração esperançoso... Será mesmo? Lá vou eu com meus devaneios!

¬¬''

Acho que ninguém pensaria que eu penso tanto! Eu sempre tão quietinha no meu canto... Kiba até me chamava de mudinha rsrs, mas esquece isso, eu estava pensando era nos conselhos insanos que minha irmã casula me dá...

O último que ela me deu era que eu mandasse uma carta anônima... Até que não seria uma má idéia... O problema é que como ele é meio lento (N/A: Ele é tapado mermo!) ele pode pensar que foi a Sakura ou outra garota que mandou, ele nunca ia pensar que fui eu...

Eu ODEIO ser tímidaa!! Eu gostaria de ser descarada igual à Ino, ou ter coragem de me declarar igual à Sakura fez, ou pelo menos ser amiga de quem eu amo, igual à Tenten (N/A: Tadin dessa... Vai morrer esperando pelo Neji "coração de pedra" Hyuga), eu sou uma inútil mesmo! Uma inútil!

Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil! Inútil!

Eu vou me declarar! Estou decidida! Hoje!

...

É melhor amanhã.. Tenho que me preparar psicologicamente; tenho que treinar um pouco diante do espelho também, quem sabe, sem ser amanhã depois...

Na verdade, eu vou programar para semana que vem...

Mais eu havia esquecido! Semana que vem eu tenho uma missão com o meu time, então só mês que vem quando eu retornar, aí eu falo com ele... Mas e se ele tiver uma missão? Melhor ainda! Aí eu terei mais tempo para me preparar! xDDD

Só um probleminha... Quanto mais tempo passar, durante mais tempo ele não vai saber que eu gosto dele... Kuso! Eita! Se meu pai me escuta falando isso... Mais peraí... Eu estou dentro da minha mente, eu estou ficando doida mesmo, bem que a Hanabi me avisou! Vê se pode! Estou com medo do meu pai na minha própria mente! Cada uma! Rsrs

_**Hinata's POV off**_

Enquanto variadas emoções passavam pelo rosto da jovem Hyuga perdida em pensamentos, certo loiro a observava, cada vez com mais curiosidade...

_**Naruto's POV on**_

O que será que a Hinata está pensando? Ela faz cada cara! Parece até que ela está travando uma batalha interna! Que engraçado! Rsrs

Tadinha! Que cara de desanimada! Eu gostaria de ir lá e perguntar por que ela está assim, mas acho que a Hinata não ia querer falar comigo sobre o que ela pensa... Como todo mundo, ela deve pensar que eu sou apenas um loiro hiper-ativo... Bem, na verdade ela não estaria errada de pensar isso... rsrs

Do que será que ela está rindo? Ela deve ter se lembrado de uma piada bem engraçada! Mas será que a Hinata-chan sabe contar piadas? Duvido muito... Sempre tão tímida...

Tô ficando preocupado! Nunca vi a Hinata-chan com uma cara tão abatida! Nem tô conseguindo acompanhar as expressões dela! Mudam tão rápido... De feliz para triste, de sofrida para divertida... De confiante para desanimada...

Será que ela não pode sorrir um pouquinho? Ela ficaria tão mais bonita sorrindo!

Essa cara de sofredora não combina com ela... Pelo o que será que ela está sofrendo? Será que o Neji falou alguma coisa que a magoou? Oras.. Se ele fez isso eu o mato!

Não, não deve ter sido o Neji, ele tem passado muito tempo treinando, nem deve se lembrar que a pobre da Hinata existe... Às vezes é por isso! Caramba! Como eu não vi antes! Ela deve estar assim tão angustiada porque está sozinha, e sem companhia!

Eu sei bem o que é está sozinho, sem ninguém para contar, para poder conversar com você ou pelo menos desabafar...

Axo que eu vou lá...

Peraí... Ela está rindo? Mas agora ela está chorando? Tô confuso, como eu não gosto de ninguém triste eu vou averiguar, como diz o Konohamaru rsrs Dattebayo!

_**Naruto's POV off**_

Naruto foi se aproximando lentamente, talvez para não assustar a Hyuga... Ou talvez fosse pelo motivo contrário... rsrs

Hinata estava encostada numa árvore, ainda perdida em pensamentos e por vezes chorando por falta de determinação, por vezes rindo dos planos malucos da irmã... Até que ela é tirada dos seus devaneios por um grito...

- BÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ – disse, ou melhor, gritou Naruto assustando Hinata.

- HAAAAAAAAA – gritou Hinata pulando de susto

- Eu não resisti Hinata-chan! – desculpou-se Naruto

- N-naruto-kun? – balbuciou Hinata tentando não desmaiar.

- Sim! Tudo bem com você Hinata? Parecia que você estava chorando!

- S-sim... – Hinata falou gaguejando

- Porque você está vermelha Hinata-chan? O susto foi muito grande? – perguntou inocentemente Naruto

- S-sim... – respondeu Hinata mais uma vez gaguejando

Naruto começou a rir, e diante á confusão no rosto de Hinata ele disse.

- Hinata, vocês só sabe falar por monossílabos? – perguntou Naruto rindo

- N-não – respondeu Hinata corando mais um pouco

Naruto caiu na gargalhada, foi aí que Hinata percebeu a gafe que havia cometido e começou a rir também.

- Finalmente eu consegui arrancar um riso de vocês! Eu pensei que você ia ficar emburrada para sempre – exagerou o loiro

- D-desculpa, é que eu não estava pensando bem... – disse Hinata um pouco mais descontraída

- Isso às vezes acontece comigo – disse pensativamente Naruto

Eles começaram a rir de novo

Depois de um pouco de risada, Hinata concluiu que esse era o momento perfeito.

- Naruto – disse ela sem gaguejar e ficando séria – eu tenho algo para te revelar

Naruto logo ficou alerta, o que quer que fosse para ela lhe falar era algo importante e sério.

- O que é Hinata? Eu fiz algo que não devia?

- Não... – disse ela meio encabulada

- Se não é isso... Mas sabe de uma coisa, porque você não me conta isso amanhã?

- Amanhã? – perguntou Hinata confusa

- Sim, amanhã... Amanhã, depois que eu te pagar um ramén – disse um Naruto sorridente.

- Ramén... – Repetiu Hinata não acreditando que Naruto a tinha convidado para sair

- Sim! Então? Você quer sair comigo amanhã?

- S-sim – Hinata disse gaguejando e corando

- Agora eu vou ter que ir porque eu prometi ao Shikamaru que eu ia ajudá-lo numa parada lá... Mas você me promete uma coisa? – perguntou Naruto

- Sim – disse Hinata ainda não acreditando no que tinha ouvido

- Você me promete que não vai tirar esse sorriso do rosto? Eu gosto muito mais de você sorrindo...

Hinata corou violentamente, ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu, e Naruto continuou:

- E sabe – ele disse já se afastando, falando sobre o ombro – eu gosto muito de você...

Hinata arregalou os olhos, mas ela sabia que ele ia completar aquela frase falando que ele gostava dela como uma irmã...

- Eu gosto muito de você... mais do que como amiga – Naruto corou muito e completou – e se você não quiser ir se encontrar comigo amanhã...

Hinata não o deixou completar, ela abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

- Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, amanhã eu estarei lá no Ichikaru, e terei uma revelação para te fazer – disse Hinata sem gaguejar, e com um leve rosado na face.

Diante daquelas palavras e do sorriso encantador de Hinata, Naruto não teve mais palavras, e apenas acenou com a mão para ela, já pensando no dia seguinte, pensando na revelação que ela ia lhe fazer, e na revelação que ele mesmo pretendia fazer... Ele foi com um sorriso bobo no rosto e assoviando pelo caminho todo.

Hinata apenas olhava a figura ao longe de Naruto e se tremia toda agarrada á árvore para não cair, pensava que tudo havia sido um sonho, que nem nos planos mais loucos de Hanabi uma coisa dessas ia acontecer...

_Mas quem sabe... Às vezes o que acontece na realidade é melhor do que nos nossos sonhos..._

**Fim**

_Espero que tenha gostado!_

_Eu sei que isso ficou perigosamente doce... Mas não resisti a escrever essa história!_

_Achei que ficou tão kawaii *-*_

_E eu revisei pelo menos umas três vezes, se encontrarem erros me avisem!_

_Só não se esqueçam de comentar e façam essa autora baka feliz xDDD_

_Bjuxx =3_

_Ja ne - xauzin_


End file.
